Color
by The Lone Empress of Hell
Summary: Sort of AU. A lot of things happened and Tsuna is not amused.


**Warning:** Mentions of rape

 **Disclaimer:** (I keep forgetting to put these.) I own the story, not the characters. Peace out.

* * *

 **Color**

When Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up as a baby, he didn't cry, he just stared at his mother as if wondering what world he had come to. Babies weren't supposed to be like. They were 'pure' and 'innocent', yet why did this odd child just stare? He had knowing eyes looking straight into people's souls.

Brown eyes were supposed to be filled with wonder or pain because, _why am I here?_

But they were dead and blank.

Nobody knew how to fix it and it freaked everyone out.

For the first few months he was quiet, his parents were starting to think he was mute. No, he just stared blankly at everything.

Then the parents found out that his eyes couldn't see any color.

Everything went _down_.

" _Why did you give birth to a defect?!"_

" _Why did you have to be born?!"_

All the while, as his parents argued their senseless battles, he just stared.

Babies don't know anything except cry.

But he didn't.

He did not demand attention.

He didn't want to.

So, in his crib he just listened and stared at everything. So… quiet. Sometimes his mother forgot to feed him.

He was raised until he was 3, but no love or affection was given to him.

" _Who would love such an ugly, weird child?"_

Then, one day, in an act of desperation, of pure pain; his parents left him on a door step of a church.

The church's orphanage seemed to be a good place.

It _seemed_ to be a good place.

Tsuna among others were taken care of until they can work, _until the age they can do the work_.

The _nice_ sisters they knew when they were little became devils.

How ironic.

They forced the _able_ children to work, to clean the church from day on end.

 _No love, just coldness_.

But even then, Tsuna had a friend.

She was a very optimistic girl, always laughing and smiling.

 _As if pain couldn't paint her pure white canvas_.

They were always together, helping each other.

Until years later, when they were 10, something happened.

Tsuna was on bell duty that day.

 _Father_ was going on a trip to another church. It was good, nobody's going to shout at them and tell them what to do. It lessened the harsh treatment.

Up went the tall stairs to the bell tower.

He was alone, not like the other days where he had an older kid with him.

Tsuna walked up but stopped at the curious little room he found a bit odd to be placed.

Curiosity was what killed the small bit of innocence he had.

He peeked into the room; he heard ragged breaths and sinister laughs.

When his eyes finally made out what was in the room, he stumbled and covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting.

His friend, his _true_ friend was there. Sitting on the _Fathers'_ lap, _naked_ and twisting in pain.

She was moving up and down but it was forced while the Priest sat there with pink cheeks and a greedy smile.

 _Anger_

 _Pain_

 _Darkness_

Tsuna didn't know what he was doing until the last moment when he opened the door wide open.

His best friend stared at him in shock and _shame_.

Father didn't seem to think so.

" _What're you going to do? You can't do anything. Why don't you come and join us?"_

It was the first time Tsuna saw something besides black and white. It was bright and blinding.

 _Orange_

Before he knew what he was doing, Tsuna walked to the Father.

" _Oh? Going to join? Come here."_

Tsuna glared at _father_ and slowly climbed to his lap.

He _strangled_ him to death.

He felt bigger and stronger; full of _anger_.

The father fought back but he couldn't specially since the bone in his nape snapped and he was suddenly limp.

Tsuna looked at his best friend. Brown-orange eyes widened when he saw her bleeding and panting.

 _Life burning away_

She smiled a tired, pained smile before Tsuna reacted and extracted her body from the dead priest.

" _Tsu-tsuna, remember when we were small? We wanted to run away and live another life."_

Tsuna didn't say anything, just stared at her. Eyes filled with unknown emotion.

" _Please get away from this place and live. I will always be there for you. I will see what you see, feel what you feel."_

With one last smile, she died.

Silent tears fell from Tsuna's eyes. There was no bright color anymore. It was just the same _goddamn_ grey.

He cried his tears out and slowly dressed his best friend.

 _I will leave you with some decency._

He made her body sit at the steps, looking as if she was sleeping.

 _Sleeping for eternity_

He locked the door and continued up the stairs. He rang the bell and he quickly made his way down.

He ran until he was outside the church, everyone was looking at him strangely, _why is he crying?_

He didn't care if he was being chased.

He ran and ran. He didn't care where he went, he just ran until he was tired and was walking aimlessly among the crowds of Japanese people.

The church was almost isolated from the whole city of Namimori because it was a place of _prayer._

Dazedly, he looked around the place. It was a market, or what he thought because it was busy.

His worn little legs carried him.

 _Blank_

 _Empty_

 _Black_

He bumped into someone, a man in a traditional Japanese yukata with glasses.

He didn't seem dangerous at all.

Tsuna's eyes widened he saw color again.

 _Indigo_

The color was engulfing him like flames and it was _beautiful_.

" _Hey, kid, are you alright?"_

That was the last question that rang in his ears before darkness embraced him.

~.~

Six long years have passed since that incident. He lived away from Namimori and had taken up residence in Tokyo. Tsuna had started seeing _flames_ on people and he didn't know why.

Bright colored flames, his savior, _Kawahira_ had called, _Dying Will Flames._

" _I'm not your savior, kid. You saved yourself."_

He said that it was a dormant quality in human beings that was only brought out when there's a life or death situation.

 _A will to live_

There were special people that could manifest the flames and use it to fight.

And those special people normally belong to the _mafia_ , something Kawahira was reluctant to tell him about but did so anyway.

For six years he learned a lot of things about the mafia and wishes to stay far, far away from it.

" _You have sky flames kid. They would want such a rare jewel."_

So, he started –insisted- on having a _slightly_ normal life. He went to school and is now a first year in high school with normal grades and _no_ friends.

" _Acquaintances are good but you don't need anything other than that."_

Along with that was the training he underwent with Kawahira. To protect himself from the mafia, he was grateful for it.

This was his routine until he was a third year in High School, where he decided to move out because Kawahira was going back to Namimori.

" _I don't want to go back to that place."_

He left a sum of money until Tsuna can stand on his own feet. They lost contact with each other but they knew where the other could be found.

Two years have passed since then, Tsuna is now a second year in college, studying Economics.

His world was still the same. Grey with colored flames on people. He sustained himself by doing multiple part-time jobs; a cashier at a local fast-food chain, a staff at the book store near the station and a waiter at a café.

Overall, he _seemed_ like a normal person. He works hard at school and at work. He was well-liked by everyone.

Well, he _seemed_ to be.

He trusted no one. (It was discreet, of course.)

He was very cynical of everything.

He was always alone.

 _I don't really care what others think_.

All he wanted was to graduate from college, get a job, when he gets enough money, build a business and then _die._

It sounded dull but he was dull. Nothing in this world was interesting anyway.

The only thing that interested him now was _photography_.

That was ironic; he didn't see any color other than the flames but he took great shots. The photography club said so. (He joined on a whim.)

It was nice, he guessed, but in order to get a really good camera, you have to spend money. So he worked hard until he got a DSLR camera, his very first. He treasured it like there's no tomorrow.

Photography was in a way, a hobby.

It was nice, having something that he could create.

It made his dull, gray days more content.

He _was_ content.

Like a moving picture in magical movies, the mafia just came in.

He was working at the café that day. Wiping the table outside the store when a man in a suit came in front of him; he had cold, black eyes and a fedora.

Tsuna deadpanned at him, silently observing him. Bright flames engulfed him in a mysterious way.

 _Yellow_

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

The man didn't answer at first, allowing the light of the moon to illuminate his dark frame.

Dark, baritone voice rang from the man, "Yes. I am looking for someone named, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

It registered quickly to Tsuna that this guy was from the mafia but there's no use lying.

"Yes, that's me. What do you want?" Suspicion ran through his head.

"Ah, that's great. I just wanted to talk to you about your parents."

 _His parents?_

Images of papers from the orphanage about someone leaving him outside the church doors resurfaced in his mind.

His parents left him to die outside the cold doors of a church.

 _What do they want now?_

"What about my… _parents_?"

 _I don't even know you._

The man cleared his throat, "I'm Reborn, I'm a friend of you father. We've been looking for you."

 _Why would they look for me after so long?_

It sounded fishy.

"Will you please come with me?"

Tsuna frowned. _This is ridiculous._

"No. I will not." A firm voice that surprised even Tsuna himself said.

Reborn sighed, "Then, I'll just have to force you to come with me."

 _You're going to force me?_

Tsuna pursed his lips and glared straight at the man, "That's called kidnapping, Sir. Please leave if you're not going to order anything or else, I'm going to call the police on you."

With that, Tsuna turned his back on Reborn and made his way to the door.

Or at least tried to, when he felt something cold pressed against the side of his head. "You were wide open."

A silent shot was fired and nobody saw Tsuna get back from his cleaning duty outside the café.

 _Welcome to the Mafia._

~.~

When Tsuna woke up, all he felt was numbness. Next, it was arguing voices. The voices were familiar, from a dream, a daze in a long time. He opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling of a room. The voices seemed to have stopped.

His dead eyes swept across the room and he found it bare. It was suffocating, he wanted to get out. He tried to sit up from the cold ground and winced in pain. He looked down to see a dress shirt and slacks on him; his vest was removed from his uniform.

 _Where am I?_

Tsuna stood up and walked, a clinking sound, his right foot was chained.

 _I feel like a prisoner._

The only door in the room opened to reveal a man in a suit. He was burning.

 _Dimmed Orange_

He was a large man and he walked with a purpose, eyes set straight at Tsuna's prone figure. He stopped in front of Tsuna and took the chains away.

"Tsunayoshi," The man started as he looked at dull, blank eyes. "Do you remember me?"

Confusion swam in Tsuna's being. He had not met the man but he seemed eerily familiar; a memory from a forgotten childhood.

Tsuna kept his blank expression and said in an equally blank tone. "No, who are you?"

He can see the sigh from the man's eyes. "I'm your Father, Sawada Iemitsu."

 _Anger_

 _Pain_

 _Hate_

 _Why?_

Those were the feelings that ran through Tsuna's unreadable expression. It's been too long, he didn't care anymore. His parents didn't come to get him from that orphanage, no thought or love or longing was given to them, only hate.

 _Why should I care about you?_

 _Why should I acknowledge you?_

 _No fucks given,_ Dad _._

They stared at each other until Iemitsu, _Dad_ , became impatient and just asked him to come.

"You will meet somebody important today."

Tsuna just followed through, never once saying anything to his so-called _Father_. They walked up and down, left and right, it was dizzying. Whatever this place is, it's like a maze.

 _The mafias' like a maze, once you get in, it's hard to get out._

Finally, when they reached a certain floor, they used an elevator up. After a few minutes, they got out and walked into a luxurious floor with maids and butlers running around and stopping to bow at Iemitsu. They stopped at the end of the long hallway, in front of large double doors.

Iemitsu knocked twice and a small confirmation to come in was heard. They entered the room and Tsuna stared at an old man sitting in a throne like chair with the man who kidnapped Tsuna leaning on a wall.

A very dim flame surrounded the old man.

 _A dying orange_

Two chairs were in front of them and Iemitsu gestured for Tsuna to sit down as he too did so.

 _This must be the Boss_.

Tsuna stared at the old man in question, he seemed kind but one can never know.

The silence was thick, no one wanted to speak and everyone was staring at each other as if treading on an unsafe road.

"Tsunayoshi," The old man started, "I am Timoteo, the Ninth Boss of Vongola."

 _Vongola?_

What did the most powerful family in the world wanted from him?

So many questions rang inside Tsuna's head but the Ninth Boss continued, "I am old without any heirs," a sharp stare was directed at Tsuna. "Without a choice, I am forced to make a decision to make you, Sawada Iemitsu's son, my heir."

 _You are forced at that rate?_

"Don't you have sons?" The old man looked at him in sadness.

"They're all dead." Tsuna's expression did not change.

"I see, what gave me the right to be a candidate?"

"Your father," Tsuna inwardly winced. "Is a descendant of the first boss of Vongola, Giotto."

Tsuna remained silent, taking the information in.

Timoteo looked at his successor with a calculative gaze; this boy is different from his sons or any other person in the mafia. He sat up straight with dignity, eyes unreadable with unknown emotions. What happened to this child? He's been living a normal life from what he'd heard; he should not be like that.

"Do I have a choice on this matter?" The boy finally asked.

The Ninth Boss of Vongola was taken back by the blunt question. On the corner of his eye he saw Reborn look at the boy with strange, sharp eyes. Iemitsu seemed to be stunned to silence.

It felt as if he was negotiating for a very important ally so he chose his words carefully, "Yes, you have a choice." He paused, treading on unfamiliar waters. "But know that whatever choice you may make, it will either destroy the mafia or change it for the better." A pointed look directed at the boy, "It all rests on your hands."

 _Do I even want that kind of power?_

 _I don't even care about the mafia. I just want to live a normal life._

Tsuna looked straight at the Boss, "Do you really want me to be a Boss? I know you don't have much of a choice but are you sure with that decision?"

"You see, I don't see colors, I'm practically color blind." He continued not letting the old man speak. "When I was a baby, because I have this condition, I was given away to a church, a church where apparently child labor was a thing and where priests rape young girls until they die."

Shocked eyes stared at him but he still went on. "I ran away when I was 10, surprise. I've been living on my own for the last 9 years, trying to live a normal life and then my supposed _Father_ comes in and says that I'm the heir to a mafia family. Look, I'm practically a stranger, are you sure you want to hand the mafia in my care? I might even destroy it inside out."

A firm gaze was directed at Timoteo and he felt the authority of a Boss, "And, what if I say I don't want to inherit this Famiglia and let's say… live a normal life?"

A stunned silence followed the speech; everyone seemed to be taking their time to digest it. The silence was too long and Tsuna stood up, "Timoteo-san, to be honest I felt that I had no real choice, no matter what I do, it seemed that any wrong decision I make will haunt me for eternity. I will think about it, please have me escorted out."

Timoteo cleared his throat and called out a name in Italian, a man in a butlers' suit came from the door. He bowed and greeted the old man in their language.

"Please escort this boy to a room and allow him to rest." The butler nodded and gestured for Tsuna to follow.

Tsuna stopped before the door and looked back at Reborn. "Oh, and before I forget, kidnapping is illegal, you should know that, Reborn-san." He exited the door and Reborn hid his smirk behind his fedora.

 _This will be interesting_.

* * *

Oooh, I like Color Blind Tsuna. I should keep writing that. XD  
Anyway. If this thing caught your attention and y'all read it, please do review. I haven't been on for a couple of days? weeks? And holy mother of God. What the heck happened with my other story, "Well, Thank you, No, Really"? Holy... If you checked it out and ya liked it, Thank you so DAMNED much. I'm crying Holy shit. TT_TT I don't know. I will try to continue that because.. All of the reviews said so (that made me a bit stressed). Anyway. About this story, I don't how this popped out but well, it did and it's here. The thing with the priest... merh. Things happen. Should I even continue this? (This is a product of stress writing.) Well, that's it...? I'll dump this here and get a popcorn.


End file.
